GC-Pluto
by Michika
Summary: Something that been sitting on my computer for awhile.


GC-Pluto Lady Michika Tenshi tanava_manor@xoommail.com Finished (FINALLY) 00/03/11 Okay a couple things you should know before you continue, the generals are good now. My butt's numb maybe you didn't need to know that. Usagi in her princess form I refer to her a Princess Serenity. Q & C are apreciated to the email above and at the bottom. Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me, I got nothing you want 

Questions questions question..thats all they treat me as...someone to answer they're questions of the future. Can't they just understand?....I don't know I just don't know....is that why they look at me strangely \ everytime I pass them on the streets, in halls every where they all stare at me with those eyes..those eyes....the...the...eyes. They're so frightning...so innocent, I can't bear to look in those eyes when they don't know what's to befall them in the next century. What I know cannot be told for I fear that the knowledge I hold will be spread, the truth disorganised and the facts distroyed. The populice will turn againts me and my kind. They will run us off this place we call home for the second time in 10 centuries. 

Our first home was one of peace and happyness but it was destroyed and the others with it, I alone survived to remember all the death and destruction left behind by hatred. Our second home was here, though it was much different then our first it was still happy yet never peaceful with its constant loud noises and attacks that called for our attention. The constant fear of being discovered was not something we all wished to live with, so when the time came the planet and its ocupents where purified and the planet became peaceful as was our first home, the moon. 

As I have fortold through the gifts bestoed apon me at my birth that a great catastrophy is approching, it is not one of evil intent but one from the creature known as Mother Earth. I also see deep slumber and possibly death in the near future but the details are fuzzy to say the least. 

We do not the origin of this creature 'Mother Earth' but the legends hint towards that this creature is one who watches over the earth and all who dwell on it, some speculation has been made to the idea that this Mother Nature was once a past queen on the Terrain throne, but that has yet to be determened. For now I must concentrait on getting my princess to the altar first. **** 

I blink a few times to clear my vision of a blur infront of me, passing it off as a result of severe loss of sleep I continue on my way, one foot in front of the other I keep repeating to myself. My eyelids are slowly closing on themselves from the lack of sleep, in a distance my destination comes into veiw, a large white building of 76 stories. Forcing myself to hurry I break into a slow run. Above me the building grows larger with each passing step. In a furrow of sweat I reach the front doors and greatfully let myself inside. Air conditioning, a marvell of technologie on days like this. My time is limited to ponder over the refreshing coolness of the air. A small ding signals that the elevator is here, stepping inside I notice that there are 2 others onboard. Both are quite strange looking with odd colored hair. 

The older one with green hair reaching to her shoulders nods in my general direction, a faint smile is on her pale lips, she knows my secret. 

"Good Morning Michiru-san" I replie giving her a knowing smile. The other one who is engaged with a rather large book with the printed words ADVANCED ASTROPHYSICS says over the brim of her book "Morning Setsuna-san" then promptly returns to her reading. 

I just smile at her thinking to myself that she is going to have every book in the universe read by the time that Crystal Tokyo is formed. 

The moving box finishes its acent on the 58th floor where all the occupents disembark and make their way to the only apartement on this floor. 

We let ourselves in to discover our friends and our Princess fixated on the television. 

"Ohhhh Setsuna-san, Michiru-san, Ami-chan you guys got to see this" the bubbly blond paused for a momment from her perch on a dark haired man's lap, "We're on TV" the entusiam in her voice was on everyone's face as they turned around to greet us. 

I smiled at the pure innocence of my charge. Her devine attention is captured at the most intriguing times with the oddest of items. Though I know it is only her way. 

As calmly as I possibly can I call this emergency meeting to order in hopes of avoiding wasting time, something that is not in our favor. "Tomorrow is the Summer Solstice, the day predicted that the new queen will rise to take the Luarian Throne. Though I've been researching this prophecy and realize that there is an error in the tranlation. The Correct version being that in the space of time between the Summer and Winter Solstices the Moon Queen will take her appointed place, seeing that our queen has yet to be crowned and with no former queen to do so another route must be found to crown Usagi-san." My semi planned speech came out monotone as usual. "Any suggestions?" 

"I have one, since Mamoru-kun was crowned king before the final battle on the moon with Beryl..." the blue-haired genius began. 

"Nani? Mamo-chan why didn't you tell me?" Question the princess. 

"Anyways" Ami states "The crowning was to be kept a secret since if he was the last Terrian royal standing there would be no quarrels about who should take the throne. If the King or Queen were to surrvive this war then they would formally crown him in public as was tradition. So Technically as far as the rules of the Silver Millenium state We as the Milleniums planitary princesses can elect her or Mamoru-kun can simply marry her." She smiled content with her explination. 

"All in favor of this idea?" Minako asked. A chourus of Hai's echoed around the room. "Umm guys? Does this mean that Mamo-chan and I have to move our wedding date up? When does this Sun's dice thing end?" Asked Usagi curiously 

"Thats Solstice Usagi-chan and yes I think you do" Answered Raye 

"Oh okay then. Is that it for Sailor Buisness?" There was a pause and no response to the queen/bride-to-be's question. "Okay then when do you think we should move the wedding?...If thats okay with you Mamo-chan?" 

This pointless conversation was beginning to annoy me, she really has forgotten alot of the teaching of her past, "Usagi-san if you remeber correctly all you have to do is say when and who you want to marry and the rest is left to her ladies in waiting. Thought furthur examination of this rule could prove to be slighty impossible in some areas." 

"But Setsuna-chan how do you know what we want?" 

"I just do my child, I just do." I smiled feeling a bit of guilty pleasure in being able to remeber all of my past. "It will be perfect, I promise you." **** 

Setsuna-chan was right, she did know what I er..me and Mamo-chan wanted, it was breathtaking and perfect just like she promised. I squeeled in delight when I first saw everything she'd done. In the two months since I've last seen her she's done marvels. In the short span of time that I THINK has passed, this is Pluto the guardian and manipulator of time I'm taking about here, she's rebuilt the Starlight Tower into the most wonderful archetechual monument I've ever set my eyes on. 

She did it all over in shinning white marble with high arched walkways and beautiful gardens in the form of a maze that holds a lustrious prize in the center. A Gazebo surrouded by koi ponds and rose bushes. 

She refuses to let me see inside the actual building until our wedding day but I have a feeling that the inside is even more beautiful the the outside. 

Before I left Setsuna directed me to pull out the sacred crystal and use it on Luna and Artemis. In a glorious dazzle of multicolor lights Luna and Artemis stood before me for the first time in human form, it was shocking to say the least. **** 

Apparently according to Michiru-chan and Haruka-san Setsuna-san has locked them out of an entier wing or their own home. They say see her from time to time bringing in bolts of fabric and other items. 

Now there's still the problem of telling my parents that I'm getting married, I've been afraid to tell them. Eventhough Luna has finally told me that Mamo-chan was over one afternoon before I got engaged when I was at school. I assume he was asking my insane father's permission. **** 

Only 8 more days till I finally marry the woman of my dreams. To think that this event has been forever in the making. Today is my last chance to see Usako before the wedding, Setsuna-chan has FIRMLY enforced a rule of my not having any contact with my beloved for an entire cycle of the planets or something like that. It all balances out to being a week. Seven days until we meet at the altar. The idea of me going through withdrawl of my beautiful angel is beginning to drive me insane. 

So all thats left now is to meet Motoki at the Arcade at 6 for what I suppose is a batcholor party. Motoki is going to be my best man and my groomsmen are the girls' respected boyfriends oh and I can't forget Haruka, I promised her she could be a groomsman too. I have this strange feeling that I won't be going home tonight so I think I'm going to pack some extra clothes **** I can't believe there is less 24 hours till I'm getting married. I finally did tell my parents....well my mom who told my dad who yelled so loud that Shingo heard. I've been over at the temple since lunch time when Setsuna called us all and gave us explicit instructions not to tell ANYONE except for those who really needed to know. Well what is there to tell anyone? Anyways we've been sitting around here reminissing about the past and then Raye dug out some old pictures of us way back when, we all had some good laughs. Makoto then took Hotaru to the kitchen to make us something to eat. By the time they got back the conversation had found its way into some rather odd topics, like what we where doing when Setsuna appeared in person to us all. Raye had been in a rather comprimising position with her fiancee when Setsuna had silently apeared and coughed disturbing the couple. 

Our blond haired beauty of Venus was in the shower when a strange had reached in a shut the water off before tossing over a towel. Ami had fallen asleep hard at work on a impossibly thick physics book when she'd been woken up. Makoto had been enjoying a romantic lunch in the park when it was broken up by a unromantic Pluto who got her earful from both picnicers when she insited that it was an emergency. I thought this was a absolute riot to listen too. Especially since nobody had ever run in on me and Mamo-chan when we were like Raye. Or when I was in the shower. **** 

I took me a little longer then planned to finnished the Princess' dress. When it occured to me that I should make an appearance at the temple when I looked at the clock, stupid thing it really complecated things for me. No time to drive over so I picked up my staff and opened a portal to the temple. **** 

I'm so nervous just standing here is making jittery, even though I'm standing here with all my friends its still scary. At a glance I can see all my groomsmen and Motoki. From a medical point of veiw we should all have extreme hangovers and be fighting the effects of lack of sleep, but we aren't. Last night kinda blury...I remeber bar hoping, lots of drinks thinking that I should get back to my place to shower and change but then I was caught up in a game of Shots, whoever takes the most shots wins. It was down to Haruka myself and Motoki then just me and Haruka. The bartender said he'd never seen anyone get as far into the game as we had. We'd apparently gone through a couple cases of straight vodka, three quarters sat in the stomach's of Haruka and myself. Eventually Motoki called it a draw after we'd finished our third case of vodka. Each case containing 16 2.5 liter bottles. He said something about wanting me to be able to make it to the altar. Before we left Haruka picked up the tab, she didn't look the slightest bit phased by all the alcohol swishing around in her belly. Before we left the bartender insited on taking a couple of pictures of us and our boxes of vodka, he said he was going to frame them. Aparently we're welcome back anytime we want to play shots again. Haruka made a call on her cell phone and in a couple minutes a black limo apeared and we all piled in and it took us to the former Starlight Tower. 

The next clear memory I have is Setsuna-chan telling me to drink some foul smelling potion in large mug unless I had an urge to be sick at my own wedding. I gulped the vile stuff down and found I felt like I'd just slept the most perfect sleep in all my life, I didn't even taste the tang of the vodka in my mouth. I chaulked it all up to some miracle drink or something. **** 

"Okay thats tight enough...*wheeze*...really it is" Usagi sputtered as Makoto did up the corset. "Tell me again Setsuna-chan why...*huff*...do I have...*puff*...to wear this?" she wheezed out. 

"It's part of the rules set by the first Queen Serenity" The woman stated as she walked around the room. The room was beautifully furnished with a four poster bed and such other elegancies. 

"There done!" Said Makoto 

"Now its your turn!" Usagi giggling. 

The amazone gasped, "Not a chance to do expect me to get into one of those. I LIKE being able to breath." 

The six other senshi advanced on burnett while Pluto just watched with amusement.The cornored cook began to panic while Hotaru, Raye and Michiru began to advance on her right with Usagi, Minako and Ami took up the left. After large scuffle Makoto was brooding about having to wear the corset with every tug lacing her up tighter. 

"Minako-chan, if you'd please" The green haired woman opened up the massive box she'd toted into the room. The contents of the box made Minako smile with delight, make-up and lots of it. Raye was the first to be sat down on a chair while Michiru styled her hair and Minako applied her make-up. 

When all the Make-up and hairspray had been applied to everyone including Luna who'd been the latecomer. The Senshi still had problems adjusting to her being taller then some of them. Setsuna opened the closet to reveal the most wonderous dresses, all of appropriate colors. Starting with Hotaru's since she was the smallest they worked at getting the dress to sit absolutly perfect, they finished with little over an hour to spare and Usagi still in a house coat, curlers and no make-up 

Then in a surprise to all Setsuna pulled out the most wonderous gown of all. "Usagi what do you think?" She asked watching Usagi's eyes brim with tears. 

"Its beautiful...thank you...all of you.." 

Minako then nudged Makoto and whispered "that's why the bride ALWAYS has her make-up done last!" The whole room errupted in giggles, even the monotone Guardian of time cracked a smile. 

It took almost 15 minutes with the combined efforts of all the senshi to take the millions of curlers out of Usagi's hair. While Minako stood back double checking her work after having put the finishing touches on the Princess a couple moments ago. 

Michiru did a wonderous jop of Usagi's hair she'd put it up in its usual odango style except now it had a slight curl to it. Well placed ringlets tumbled down in a no-fail fashion to make Mamoru's heart stop. For finishing touches the water senshi pinned in crystal tear drop clips and miniscule rosebuds around the buns. Then she attached the crown with the veil to the top of her head. 

"You look just like your mother." Sighed Luna. 

Another long wait of almost half an hour for Usagi to get into her dress and shoes. Finally Setsuna sent the word down to the lobby that they where ready to come downstairs. As they were walking out the door Setsuna stopped them all. She walked over to the closet and reached inside pulling out a lace garder. This receved many giggles from the inner senshi and Hotaru. Usagi just stuck out her toungue and took the garter to the bathroom with her. She returned a few moments later and plainly stated, "when you get married you'll have to wear one too!" 

The giggling group of girls pilled into two elevators and rode them to the lobby. **** It took forever but we finally got dressed so we're all dressed and everyone is ready now all we need if for Setsuna-chan to give us the signal and we can get this all started. I can still remeber every detail of the rehersal last week, the way Usagi was trembling at the end of it she was so excited. 

The signal finally came via phone from the lobby, that single phone call is what started the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Even after all the fights, death and destruction I've seen as Tuxedo Kamen nothing phases me anymore so I thought, but this, this was the most frightning moment I've ever had to face. **** When I peaked out from behind a curtain I almost fainted the place was elegant and huge, in the pews were at least 2000 people and they weren't even half filled yet. I turned around to find Setsuna and ask her why there are so many people here to find that she was ushering even more in so I sent Hotaru to get her. 

"All these people need to be here to witness your coronation my Queen. They are all essential for you to get off on the right foot so the expression goes." She smiled and left. 

When all the pews where filled the signal was given to the orchestra that had been set up to begin. It all passed like a dream to Usagi, she remebered walking down the isle feeling as radiant and as beautiful as she ever had. She exchanged her eternal vow with Mamoru as he sipped an elegant wedding band on her slender finger. She smiled her most beautiful smile as she placed an equally beautiful band on Mamoru's finger. 

The world stopped and stood still as they kissed, it was a feeling that neither of them would ever forget. As the newlywed's blushed at the applause Queen Serenity appeared before the new couple and smiled warmly at them. 

"Congradulations my daughter. I'm proud of you. Now on to royal buisness." She turned to face the crowd. "You have just witnessed the joining of two eternal kingdoms, the Terrain throne with that of the Lunarian. As former Queen of the Moon Kingdom it is my duty to pass on my crown and title as Queen to you my daughter Serenity." She smiled at Usagi and Mamoru. "King Endymion of the Terrian throne I bow to you and your new queen, hail Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion." She bowed deeply. 

All the Senshi followed suit and as they did crowns appeared on their heads as did their planetary symbols. 

Soon the entier room bowed to the new rulers. Then as is seemed appropriate the King and his Queen stepped forward to give a small bow and curtsie. 

"Senshi please present yourselves," pause "you have served your planets well and I am eternally in debt to you." The Queen then shocked all the senshi by bowing to them too. A ripple effect seemed to occur the crowd stood up and clapped the sound seemed to emenate power. The power it changed the dresses of the senshi into their uniforms with added decorations and each senshi felt a new surge of power and energy ripple through them before their uniforms melted back into their dresses. 

In the reflextion of the Royal couple's eyes the former Lunar Queen faded away from the eyes of the crowd. Deep down all the senshi and their Rulers knew that she was at peace and that she was happy for her daughter and husband. The reception was held at the Starlight Towers in a breathtakingly decorated room, Usagi thought she'd died and gone to heaven, everything was perfect like Setsuna had promised. The guests had all arrived and been seated at tables around the marble dance floor. At the head of the room the senshi and their respective others sat side by side with Setsuna paired with Hotaru. The Lunarian Cats where quietly talking with Mercury about the differances between a feline body and that of a human. Two separate thrones had been placed at the head of the room with each ruler's respected symbole carved at the top. 

The lights dimmed and everyone insatantly hushed. A single light was focused on the double doors opposite of the thrones. With persice timing the door opened and out walked arm in arm the new couple. Usagi stopped four feet from the throne while Mamoru kept going. He took at seat on one of the throne then looked directly out into the crowed then to Meiou who'd transformed into Sailor Pluto. 

The ageless scout stepped up to the throne and slammed her staff three times on the marble floor. The whispering that had started stopped and looked at the woman. "Senshi if you'd please." She nodded towards them. 

The remaining senshi stood and pulled out the henshin sticks to transform. In their new uniforms they stood proudly in a line. The inners on the left of Momoru and the outers on the right. In what seemed like a pre-planned action all the senshi turnned to they're respective groom's men and held out a had. The men took it save for Uranus who was already transformed, when their hands connected they all changed from their tuxedo's to suits of beautifully polished suits of armor. 

Mamoru then stood, "My people of earth, I have found a suitible bride, the beautiful princess Serenity of the Lunar People. As per my rights as King I herby elevate her status to Queen of the Lunar and Terrain Thrones." He took the crown of gold off the satin pillow Sailor Saturn was holding and placed it on his Queen's head. 

Usagi was trying so hard not to flinch or laugh, just to stay being regal. He attemped was thwarted when Mamoru held out his hand to her. She took it gratefully and smiled, she was finally queen. Her destiny had been fufilled. 

The room of sitting people stood and clapped, the flashes of camera went off to perserve this moment in history. In an motion of very unroyalness (is that a word?) King Mamoru picked up his bride and spun her around in the air ending the spurt of childness with a long kiss. 

When the time came Mamoru sat his Queen down on a chair and worked her dress up to her thight to remove the lace garder with his teeth. The crowed was in fits of laughter with the flashes going non-stop. Standing on the throne Mamoru threw the garder into the crowd of men. Kunzite caught it with a large smile plastered on his deeply tanned face, he then walked over to Sailor Venus and pulled her into a long kiss. 

Usagi who was unable to stand on one of the thrones without the chance of falling laughed and giggled as Mamoru picked her up and placed his queen on his shoulders. In a fit of laughter she tossed the bouquet into the mob of woman. She'd made all of her senshi detransform so it be and equal game. It was Meiou Setsuna who caught the roses after a huge fight erupted between Makoto and Rei. The picture that Ami took of Meiou's face would later be framed and hung in the senshi's private gallery to remember that their stone-faced Senshi of time was capable of surprise and happiness all at once. The remainder of the night was finished with the royal couple thanking Meiou for her beautiful decorations and dresses. Everyone then gave a round of applause to the Guardian of time. For once in her infinite life Pluto felt cared for and loved, a new feeling for her. 

When the partying had stopped and everyone had gone home Usagi pulled Meiou aside for a moment to give her a hug and thank her for everything she'd done. Pluto just said it was her duty. The Queen just giggled and said "but you had fun didn't you? That's not duty, its friendship" In the end Pluto wasn't exactly sure if that was really her Queen talking or all the wine she'd consumed. 

Still when all the partying was over, the Guardian of time was still left with that felling of love. Maybe it was a genuine thing. This was the first time she'd been thanked for anything and respected for all the hard work she'd put into it. The comments of how beautiful everything was from the wedding party and the guests made Ms Setsuna feel so much better about herself and what she'd accomplished for her friends and Queen. Still it was back to the time gates and her lonley existance, but now she always had something to look back on when she felt by herself. End? 

Unless you as readers wish otherwise. Q & C's to Lady Michika Tenshi tanava_manor@xoomail.com or michika@telusplanet.net 


End file.
